The Neo Twilight Zone: S1E01: A Luvling's Best Friend
by Grey154
Summary: (Warning: Weight Gain in later Chapters. but not graphic.) 8 year old Isabella Luvling is a dark haired dreamy eyed girl and the newest addition to the Luvling family, a rich family that has everything a person would want. But the Nature of her adoption is not as it seems what will happen to her and will she ever find out the truth. Find out as you step inside the Twilight Zone .
1. Introduction: Into the Twilight Zone

**Summary: Okay In the approaching Halloween, I have decided to do a twilight zone fanfic. I loved the Twilight zone growing up and how it could make something appear as if it was normal and then add a twist near the end I will warn you it is going to get weird and does contain something that might make people a little bit squeamish (primary concern is that it has female weight gain so if that makes you squeamish I would not read this.) there is nothing majorly sexual anything like that but I'd thought I'd be courteous and address it upfront. So now with that out of the way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight zone. That belongs to CBS. I just write the fanfics. Now…cue music…**

"_**You unlock this door with the key of imagination. Beyond it is another dimension. a dimension of sound, a dimension of sight, a dimension of mind. You're moving into a land of both shadow and substance, of things and ideas. You've just crossed over into the Twilight Zone."**_

Isabella stepped out of the vehicle as the driver opened the door.

"Here you are little lady." The Driver said. "Your new home."

The dreamy eye girl went up to the big mansion it was far bigger than anything she would imagine. It was like a castle perhaps even larger than that. It had entire acres that were covered in fresh green grass. There was a lake as big as a river. She didn't really know much about where she had originally come from as her and her parents had died when she was just a baby, but she imagined it was probably not anything like this.

When she knocked on the door, a very tall and fat man with a dark beard slicked back hairdo walked out.

"Yeeeess?"

"Um excuse me." The young girl said. "My name is Isabella. I was told this would be where I would live.

A smile came over the man's face. "Oh yes. You're that little girl the master decided to order for adoption. Come in come in! I can already tell you will make a wonderful companion for the master's son. I will show you to your room.

When Isabelle went to her room, she was amazed the room was humongous . it was bright blue. With all sorts of designs that reminded her of the playrooms in the boarding house she stayed at while she was orphaned. There was a bed sitting in the corner that was at least 5 times her size. There was a TV and all sorts of movies sitting in the corner. The room even had a swimming pool that she had all to herself.

The tall man knocked on the door and came in with a platter of food.

"Now little lady I take it you're hungry."

Isabella nodded before starting to eat. It tasted far better than anything she had ever tasted at the orphanage. The Fruit had this sweetness to it that she could not describe. The bread was warm and flakey in great contrast to the cold hard biscuits that she was forced to swallow.

"It's very good sir. thank you."

"I'm glad to hear it." The man said. "Now if you need anything whether it be food or water or entertainment. Let me remind you it is my duty and joy to please and while you are under the master's roof you will not have to worry about a thing."

"Could you turn on the TV?" Isabella asked

"Certainly young miss. What Channel would you like it on? We have cartoons like The Dark adventures of Alex and Candy and Kooky-Loo. We have TV shows like Justin and Sally and Man Meets Galaxy. Course if you're in one of those spooky kind of moods we have shows like The Half-Light Zone and The Inner Limits.

"Cartoons please."

"Okay Cartoons it is." The man flipped on a channel and Isabella sat back and started watching.

"Alright then. Is there anything else you would like or need?"

Isabella shook her head no.

"Alright. I'll leave you to it then. Oh I almost forgot."

The man handed Isabella a bell. She started shaking it to hear what it sounded like.

"Now if you need or want anything. Anything at all. Whether it be food water or whatever, don't hesitate to ring."

"Thank you."

The man closed the door as Isabella watched TV.

**Meet 8 year old Isabella Luvling a dark haired dreamy eyed girl and the newest addition to the** **Luvling family. As much an answer to her prayer as to her dying birth parents, she is in a loving home in which she will neither be needy nor hungry, yet the nature to her adoption is not all that it appears to be, and over the course of a few years you will get to see her life and the family she is with. That is if you are willing to take a brief moment of your time and decided to make that brief visit inside The Twilight Zone**

**A/N I hope that Story stays to the feel of the Original Series. This will probably be not very long as it's not really meant to be very long. As always don't forget to read and review. **

**. **


	2. Not My Daughter

Isabella heard the sound of another vehicle pull into the driveway. When she looked out the window, a man in a pitch black suit and a bow tie entered the house. When the man closed the door, she could hear the man and the servant talking.

"So has our newest addition arrived yes."

"A yes sir she's up stairs."

"How does she look?"

"Well if you want my honest opinion sir, I do think she is a bit of a runt, I think if we provide her with a bit of tender loving care I'm sure she will work considering what you desire. I will say she is a cute as a button. "

"Good good, you know ever since his mother died my son has been awfully lonely. I think it will be nice for him to have someone to play with. Mind if I go see her?"

"Of course master. I think she's upstairs watching cartoons."

Isabella saw the doorknob move and jumped back. When the man entered the room, Isabella took this chance to have a good look at him. He was a tall man with a goatee and blue eyes that were so bright it was if they were glowing. He had a smile on his face. One that was in a stern yet sort of welcoming mood. It was enough to make Isabella frightened.

"Hello there." He said

Isabella stepped back.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."

"What is your name? Isabella asked.

"My name is Toben. This is my house."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Ah. Let me explain. You see we brought you here because my son is desperately lonely and he wanted a playmate. So we asked the owner of where you originally came from you see and she suggested that we bring you in to our family."

Isabella was silent she was not sure what to think or how to react.

"Do you like your room?" Tobin asked

"I like it. It's got a pool. I've never had my own pool before."

"Yes. Pools for your kind are rather cheap for men like me so it's not very uncommon for us to have pools for your…"

All of the sudden there was the sound of a bus.

"Oh. There is my son right."

A young boy a couple of years younger than Isabella walked into the door.

"Papa! Papa! Where are you?"

"I'm up here son."

The young boy walked up the stairs and into Isabella's room.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"This is Isabella she's going to be your playmate" Tobin said.

"Oh she finally came? Yeah! I'm going to hug her and squeeze her and play with her."

"Hehehe. I'm sure you will. Anyway I think it's best to leave you too to it. You two make good .

Once the two adults left the room there was a brief moment of awkward silence. Isabella Shyly asked the first question.

"So what's your name?"

My name's Kristofer. And your name is Isabella.

"Yeah it is how did you know."

"Because daddy and me gave you that name before you came here"

While that little remark did surprise Isabella a bit, it did not shock her. Up to a few days before her coming here, she had only just been called Isabella. Before that the people of the orphanage didn't really call her much of anything.

"The lady at the orphanage told me that all the little boys in girls had their place in an adopted family. What is my position? What's my position?

"Well you are an orphan but you're not exactly adopted, so I can't call you my step-sister."

"Then If I am no truly adopted, then what am I?

"I'll just call you my playmate ."

"Kristofer! time for lunch!"

"Can I eat with my new playmate?"

"Are you sure?"

"yes"

"Okay."

The butler brought two food, but Isabella noticed her plate was much larger than that of Kristofer.

"Sir? Why is my plate bigger?"

"Because my dear you are malnourished and you need to eat."

"But…"

"Don't worry about me." Kristofer said.

Isabella finished her plate and later that night, Tobin tucked her in to bed. Isabella still had a lingering question in her mind.

"Mr. Tobin? are you my adopted daddy?

"The honest answer? No I am not your father, both of your parents died a long time ago and you have no other blood relatives to take care of you, but that being said, I will take care of you as I already have. I will give you food and shelter. All I ask in return is that you try to get along with my son. Not as a brother but as a friend. Can you do that?

Isabelle nodded.

"Then that is all I ask."

Mr. Tobin can I tell you a secret?

"You may."

"I don't know how to read." 

Tobin was surprised by that

"Well we'll have to fix that.

**A/N: So she is not considered a adopted in the since of becoming a daughter but she is being taken care of. So I guess that is still good for her. Anyway I hope you enjoy so don't forget to read and review. **


	3. A Promise

**I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while I suffer from a condition known as Icantjustwriteonestoryandsticktoit Syndrome. I have multiple story ideas and I feel like I have to write them all down. as more stories pop up, the time between updates get longer. More than likely though, the stories will not die, those that do generally get deleted so you'll know if they are dead. anyway I hope you enjoy it.**

Over the course of the next couple of years, Isabelle was taught how to read, write, do math, and even learned a bit about the arts. One of the things that stroke her a bit odd was that when her keepers told her doctor about her progress, he almost seemed to be aggregated about it, and would go on tangents about she's just a girl and it's not like she was useful beyond the purpose of what her kind was designed for. Which truth be told was rather odd because wasn't her doctor also a girl?

When the doctor left, Isabelle figured she would ask.

"What did she mean designed for?"

"Don't mind her. She's just a very shrewd woman that has a very narrow minded view on things."

"How come?"

"Well scientists have come to discover that humans share many of the same characteristics as other animals. While this has been a helpful discover on many areas, let's just say some people view humans as inferior creatures.

"Do you think I am inferior?"

"That is not something you need to worry about. Just know that for as long as you are here, I will take care of you."

Isabelle also noticed that she was getting bigger both in her height as well as her weight; the truth was it scared her because she didn't fully understand why. When she frantically asked her female keeper about it, the keeper laughed.

"Honey, your just gaining weight. This is a good thing. Your kind is designed to be bigger."

"But what's causing it?"

"It's the fact that you are eating well. Again it's nothing to worry about. it's a good thing

"But what if it gets to the point where I am so big I can't move?"

"Trust me. your breed doesn't have to worry about that. I can assure that even before you were born, you were raised to human perfection. Now off you go. "

Something about this did just not settle right with Isabelle. What did they mean her breed? Isabelle asked if she was allowed to go outside. Her keepers nodded their head in permission. When she went outside she noticed that Kristofer and some of his friends were playing a game of catch.

"Hey can I play?"

"Yeah!" Kristofer shouted "Come on over!" But as Isabelle started to move closer, she noticed one of the boys friend pull him aside.

"Are you seriously going to let one of her kind play with us? She's just a pet, her kind are barely house trainable."

"Yeah and there counterparts are not much better. My mom got a boy one time for me as a Christmas Present. It all went fine until he hit puberty and then WAM! He became a monster."

A scream fight ensured as Kristofer tried going up to bat for Isabelle. Not wanting to get in a screaming match he just walked off and took Isabelle by he hand. she on the other hand couldn't help but ask a couple of questions.

"Why did they call me a pet?"

"I don't know mom wouldn't tell me."

"Do you think of me as nothing more than a pet?" Isabelle asked starting to tear up."

"What? No! Isabelle the whole reason why my parents got you is because I wanted a friend, and if you haven't noticed, that is why. My other friends can be okay, but they can be very stuck up at times."

Isabelle couldn't help but smile a bit. that was until Kristofer asked a shocking question.

"You haven't thought of running away have you?"

"No. Why ?!"

"Because I don't want to lose you."

Kristofer rushed in and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Causing the young girl to blush.

"I won't run away ."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

**A/N: I'm trying to save the twist for the end, but I imagine you already have a good Idea as it is. No I'm not sexist. Remember this is the twilight zone. I hope you enjoy it. Remember to read and review.**


End file.
